In recent years, so-called “smart” apparel that is worn by users to measure or track physical and physiological information relating to the health and activity levels of the users have gained great popularity. Such “smart” apparel comprises one or more sensors to sense health data relating to a user, including exercise data, and provide the data to one or more health monitoring devices or applications to be stored, processed, and displayed to the user. Common health data analysis systems provide displays of information relating to the user's health goals, diet advice or analysis, and exercise advice or analysis, etc. based on the collected health data. Specifically, a health data analysis system may maintain a record of and display a user's activity log over a period of time.
As smart apparel becomes more ubiquitous additional processes are needed to ensure manufacture and testing thereof proceed swiftly. Moreover, additional mechanisms are needed to enable connection between a user's health monitoring device or application and the “smart” apparel.